


Better In The Dark

by Puntrest



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, NSFW, One Shot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puntrest/pseuds/Puntrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Wynonna go out for a night of debauchery in the city. A few drinks and one bar fight later, they find themselves stuck with an undercover rookie cop for company. Wynonna manages to slip away from the others in a black light nightclub, leaving Waverly and Officer Haught alone to search for her in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Good by Layne.

Waverly Earp checked the time on her wristwatch again, her third glance to it in the past five minutes alone. Her fingers tapped nervously against the bar as she took in her surroundings.

Still no sign of Wynonna. Her sister had made a run to the dance floor with some guy—a Dave or a Dale or maybe even a Doug—three songs ago and had yet to make a reappearance.

“What’re you drinking?”

Waverly jumped, nearly falling right off her stool. She’d been so consumed with trying to spot Wynonna through the flashing strobe lights that she entirely missed a woman claim the seat beside her. Even in the low lighting and the smoky atmosphere, Waverly could still see just how stunning the stranger was. Red hair, doe eyes, a soft rosy complexion, and to top it all off a great smile with dimples that could charm the dress off a nun.

Waverly looked from the cheery redhead to the empty glass sitting between her hands on the bar and then back to the woman. Skeptically, she asked, “Why do you want to know?”

The woman’s smile only grew brighter. “Because I’d like to buy you another.”

“I’m good.” The words spilled from Waverly’s mouth before she realized how rude they might sound. Quickly, she added, “But thanks for the offer.”

The woman shrugged, still all smiles and cheer. “No problem. Let me know if you change your mind. So, I couldn’t help but notice that you keep looking around this place like you’re waiting for it to catch on fire. Are you looking for someone specific? A friend? A boyfriend? A girlfriend?”

“My sister, actually.” Waverly laughed to hide her nerves. The way this curious stranger’s eyes watched her lips move as she talked made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

The woman’s brows raised in pleasant surprise. “Oh, well maybe I can help you find her. What does she look like? Is she as beautiful as you?”

Waverly had to look away as she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. As a bartender, the youngest Earp had grown accustomed to receiving compliments from people with beers in their hands, but this time was different for several very important reasons. For one, this particular compliment was coming from someone who was attentively looking at her like they were the only two people in the club. Then there’s the fact that this giver of compliments was a woman, which wasn’t necessarily a problem for Waverly so much as a new experience. The patrons of Shorty’s were predominantly of the male variety; anyone else who came in for a drink was almost guaranteed to be preoccupied by their attempts at conversation rather than by Waverly’s.

In short, flirting with girls wasn’t something that Waverly was used to, but the way her body was reacting to this stranger’s flattery certainly made her want to change that.

Abruptly, a hand clamped down on Waverly’s shoulder and squeezed just hard enough to make her cringe.

“Ow!” Waverly harshly slapped the hand away just before realizing that it belonged to her sister.

With her mouth open and ready to make a crude joke of some sort, Wynonna stopped short as something high over Waverly’s head caught her eye. The younger sister whirled around in her stool to see what had stolen Wynonna’s attention away, only to find herself face-to-chest with her conversation partner. At some point during Wynonna’s arrival, the friendly stranger had jumped to her feet. She towered over the Earp sisters with an intimidating look on her formerly cheerful face and with her hands balled into fists.

“This is my sister.” Waverly quickly explained. She had to stare straight up to see the woman’s face.

“Oh! My bad.” The smile returned and the fists released as she retook her seat. Directing her words to Wynonna, she added, “There's been a lot of biker gang activity in this part of town lately. No offense, but you kind of look the type.”

Wynonna flagged down the bartender and distractedly replied, “Normally I’d say offense taken, but you caught me on a good night.” After the bartender acknowledged her, she looked back and asked, “You doing shots with us, Big Red?”

“No, I’m okay.” The stranger waved away the offer. “And the name’s Nicole.”

“I’m Waverly.” She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. “This drunken mess behind me is Wynonna.”

“Waverly.” Nicole repeated with a smile. “How fitting. A pretty name for a pretty girl.”

Grateful that her sister was busy ordering from the bartender and not eavesdropping on them, Waverly seized what was probably her last chance to return some of the flirting.

“Yeah, well, takes one to know one.” As soon as she heard herself say the words, she wanted to sink into the floor out of embarrassment. “Okay, wow, I feel like I should apologize for how incredibly lame I am.”

Nicole laughed, her face lighting up with joy. “No, don’t. I think you’re cute. Really.”

The smashing of a beer bottle against the bar followed by yelling pulled Waverly and Nicole from their smiles and giggles.

“Touch my butt one more time! I dare you!” Wynonna shouted angrily at the burly man her jagged bottle was aimed at.

“Now I done told ya.” He paused to protectively cover his beard with his hand so that he could spit tobacco chew at her feet. “I ain’t touched yer perky little ass, sweetheart.”

The bartender slammed his hand against the counter a few times to get their attention. He pointed toward the exit and yelled, “Take it outside!”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Wynonna asserted confidently.

“Darling, ya might wanna point that somewhere else before ya hurt yourself.” The bearded man sneered.

Nicole abruptly stood from her stool and walked closer to the argument. Calmly but authoritatively, she said, “Drop the weapon.”

“Pfft.” Wynonna chuckled to herself. “What’re you, the bouncer? Fuck off, Red. This doesn’t concern you. This is between me and Mr. Ass-Grabber.”

With a heavy sigh and a wary glance to Waverly, Nicole reached into her pocket and withdrew a badge. She displayed it clearly for all witnesses to see. Wynonna visibly cursed under her breath as she caught sight of it.

“I’m not asking. I’m telling.” Nicole tucked the badge away. “Drop the weapon.”

“ _Wynonna_. Just do what she says.” Waverly pleaded, her gaze frantically traveling back and forth between her sister and Nicole.

“Fine.” Wynonna groaned like a child being told to put away their toy. She tossed the broken bottle aside, but before the glass could even hit the sticky floor, her fist was colliding with the bearded man’s nose.

One chaotic whirlwind of flying punches, one cacophony of a half dozen people shouting, and one awkward police escort from the building later, the Earp sisters found that their predicament had gone from bad to worse exceptionally fast.

“Hey, come on! Go easy!” Wynonna whined as Nicole dragged her by the arm from the club doors to the nearby alleyway. Waverly was so close on their heels that she nearly bumped into Nicole’s backside when they stopped moving.

Nicole released her grip on Wynonna. Agitated, she pointed her finger at the older Earp and said, “You’re lucky I’m not arresting you right now.”

Wynonna scoffed as she smoothed out her shirt. “Arresting me for what? Defending myself from some handsy pervert? He’s the one you should be inconveniencing, not me."

“Look, I’m not saying what he did was okay.” Nicole clarified. “But you can’t run around threatening people with shards of glass. If you hadn’t escalated the situation and become a danger to others, I could’ve talked to him.”

“Guys like him don’t respond to talking.” Wynonna countered. “And how the hell was I even supposed to know you’re a cop?”

Waverly stepped between the women but faced Nicole. “I think what my sister means to say is thank you, secret Officer. Thank you for not arresting her.”

Wynonna made a face but made no remarks.

Placing her hands on her hips, Nicole looked down both ends of the alley before replying, “You’re welcome. And it's Officer Haught.”

“Cool. Now if you’ll excuse us…” Wynonna said before she began to push Waverly back toward the street.

“You’d better be heading home.” Nicole warned, following the sisters.

“The night’s young, Officer Hot Stuff.” Wynonna started to toss a middle finger over her head but Waverly quickly snatched her offensive gesture out of the air.

“I mean it.” Nicole said as the three of them emerged from the alley. “You're drunk and you obviously have no respect for the law. I can’t just let you go running around ready to slice up the next sexist pig who tries to get into your pants."

Turning back to her, Waverly happily suggested, “Then you should come with us.”

Wynonna shot a glare at her. “What? Ew. No cops allowed.”

Waverly used the back of her hand to slap her sister’s arm. “Be nice! Supervising you is clearly a two-person job.”

“Clearly.” Nicole agreed.

“ _Clearly_.” Wynonna mocked with a roll of her eyes. “Fine. Whatever. Bring your new friend Office McHottie along. I don't care.”

“Haught.” Nicole corrected her. “My name is Officer Haught.”

“Can’t hear you!” Wynonna sang as she spun around and continued down the sidewalk.

“Sorry about her.” Waverly sighed as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts and followed after her sister.

“Is she always this charming?” Nicole asked with a smile.

Waverly laughed and glanced up to her taller acquaintance. “No, sometimes she’s worse.”

“Are the two of you close?” She asked curiously.

“Not really. We actually went a few years without seeing each other. She just got back into town about a week ago.”

“I have a feeling you’re not from the city.”

“Purgatory, born and raised.”

Nicole grinned. “That’s cute. I’ve always had a thing for country girls.”

Waverly felt a blush hitting her face again. She checked ahead to make sure that Wynonna was still in sight but far enough away that she couldn’t hear them. Taking in a deep breath to still her nerves, she replied, “How funny. I’ve recently discovered that I might have a thing for city girls.”

Nicole raised a brow, amused. “You _might_?”

“I might.” Waverly confirmed while avoiding eye contact.

From up ahead, Wynonna shouted, “Hey! Gossip girls! Hurry your asses up. I found our next stop.”

By the time that Waverly and Nicole had paid and entered the dingy club that they’d seen Wynonna run into, the older Earp was lost in the sea of people. The air was musky and filled with smoke, and a only few strategically placed black lights away from being in total darkness. The lights gave everything a purplish glow, which would’ve been fun and quirky on any other night, but was a pain in Waverly's ass as she searched for Wynonna's face in the crowd.

“I don’t see her!” Waverly shouted over the loud music.

Completely ignoring the fact that Wynonna had successfully fled them, Nicole offered her hand to Waverly and asked, “Do you want to dance?”

Taking Officer Haught’s hand, Waverly let herself be guided into the mass of dancing bodies. The music was loud on the dance floor. So loud that the bass could be felt and the floor seemed to vibrate beneath everyone’s moving feet. Nicole led Waverly deep into the crowd before she stopped and turned back to face her.

Dancing had always come easy to Waverly. She’d never felt scared of looking foolish or been laughed at for being uncoordinated. Dancing was fun, and she’d been told she wasn’t half bad at it.

But dancing with Officer Haught was another story.

When Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s hips and pulled her close, when the cover of the purple darkness felt like a blanket over their heads, when Waverly realized that she could feel the heat radiating off the taller girl’s body, everything that Waverly knew about dancing flew out right the window.

In an attempt to pull herself together, Waverly flipped around to face away from Nicole. With nothing but a blur of dancing strangers in her purple vision, she shook out her nerves and allowed herself to feel the rhythm. Reaching back, she found Nicole’s hands and placed them back on her hips. Soon, Nicole’s front was pressed against her back and the two women were moving to the beat as one.

As she found her groove, Waverly tried a few moves to test just how far Nicole was willing to take this flirtation. She made a point to lean into Nicole, her backside grinding against the redhead in a way that she hoped would be erotic. In response, one of Nicole’s hands left Waverly’s hip and travelled up to her neck. She brushed Waverly’s hair out of the way, making room for her lips to press a kiss just below her ear. Waverly was lucky the music was so loud, or else the entire room would’ve heard the embarrassing noise that caught in her throat.

Before Waverly could think of her next move, she spotted an all too familiar face out of the corner of her eye. It was dark, and the black lights distorted reality, but a pale Earp face was a hard thing to miss even in the purplest of times.

Moving fast, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and pulled the officer in the direction she saw Wynonna heading. Barreling through the crowd, they reached a restroom door with a cleverly ambiguous symbol on it. Waverly flung open the door and pulled Nicole inside with her. The music was muffled in the matching black light bathroom, but still loud enough to require an elevated speaking voice.

“Wynonna! I saw you come in here!” Waverly yelled as she pushed open stall door after stall door. She reached the last one and pushed it open with a victorious smile, expecting to see her sister on the other side. To her disappointment, only a bright neon toilet stared back at her.

“Ha ha, gotcha suckas!” Wynonna shouted from the other end of the bathroom as she flipped them off and elaborately moon-walked out the door.

“Aw, man.” Waverly crossed her arms and pouted in defeat. “She was always better than me at hide and seek.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Nicole took a step closer. She looked down at the speckled floor and then up through her lashes at Waverly. “I’d rather spend my time with the cuter sister anyway.”

Waverly just couldn’t resist.

“You think I’m the cuter sister?”

“Uh huh.” Nicole took another step closer, causing Waverly to step back into the stall behind her. Noticing the reaction, Nicole stopped and took on a more serious tone to ask, “Do I scare you?”

Waverly’s heart was pounding in her chest as she shook her head.

“No.” She answered truthfully. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Again, Nicole moved forward and Waverly backed up. They maneuvered themselves sideways so that Nicole could get the stall door shut behind herself, and then they were left with nothing but each other to stare at in the purple darkness. Well, each other, a dirty neon toilet, a few alien themed glow-in-the-dark stickers on the back of the door, and a plethora of pen graffiti on the walls.

Taking what felt like the biggest risk of her life, Waverly gave into her desire. Wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck, she pulled the taller woman down for a kiss while standing on her toes so that they could meet half way. When their lips touched, it was unlike anything Waverly had been expecting. All those romantic comedies that joked about seeing fireworks during a kiss, all those cheesy novels that went on for pages about how spectacular and life-changing kissing could be, all those teen dramas that made a big deal over sparks flying, all of the expectations and the promised delights paled in comparison to what it truly felt like to kiss Nicole Haught.

There were simply no words for the way Waverly felt. For the way her lips tingled. For the growing arousal in the very core of her being. No words to describe how time stopped or how reality faded from mind. Wonderful, fantastic, sublime, all too weak to fit how Waverly felt. This was unprecedented. This was legendary. This, her, them together, was what it meant to find that missing piece of yourself. To find that inexplicable feeling of being _home_.

When Nicole’s lips left hers, Waverly wanted to protest at their absence. But before she could get a word out, she found herself being flipped around and pressed against the stall wall.

“Is this okay?” Nicole hummed the words into her ear before she kissed the sensitive spot on her neck again.

Waverly could only bite her bottom lip and nod. Speaking coherent words was not something that she was confident she could do at a time like this.

“How about this?” Nicole asked, her hands gripping tight to Waverly’s hips. She pulled Waverly into her, recreating their sensual position from the dance floor. Waverly nodded again before she craned her neck back so that they could continue kissing.

Keeping one hand on the stall wall for support, Waverly moved the other to cover Nicole’s hand at her hip. Removing the hand from her side, she encouragingly guided it forward and then under her shirt. Taking the hint, Nicole ran her hand up Waverly’s stomach and breast. After bringing in her right hand to cover the other breast as well, Nicole proceeded to pull the cups of Waverly’s bra down until her breasts were freed from the soft fabric. Nicole held them in her hands, feeling Waverly’s nipples grow hard against her palms. She had to try a few different ways of running her fingers over them before she could find just the right flick of her thumb to make Waverly moan in mouth.

As they continued to kiss and grind into each other, Nicole moved her right hand back down over Waverly’s stomach but stopped at the waistband of her shorts. Understanding that the hesitation was a request, Waverly eagerly unbuttoned her shorts and helped lead Nicole’s hand into her underwear.

“Oh my god.” Waverly moaned as she felt Nicole’s long finger slide over her aching clit and through her slick folds.

“You’re so…” Nicole trailed off, her lips moving to suck lightly at Waverly’s neck.

With a laugh, Waverly replied, “I will walk out of this bathroom and never speak to you again if you say the word ‘moist’.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare.” Nicole’s laugh against her neck tickled, causing her to move unexpectedly and for Nicole’s hand to press harder against her.

Waverly’s eyes fell back in her head as she reveled the moment. With one hand on her breast and one hand down her shorts, Nicole already had Waverly feeling more sexually fulfilled than she’d ever felt in her entire life. No ex-boyfriend or summer camp fling had ever touched her half as good as Nicole could. Then again, it wasn’t just the delicate way her fingers so expertly knew how to touch. It was Nicole herself. The intoxicating scent of her perfume, the softness of her lips, the smoothness of her skin, the sound of her laugh, the strength in her muscles, the hunger in her eyes.

Nicole was the turn on for Waverly, the rest was just a bonus.

“Do you like that?” Nicole asked, referring to how her middle finger was slowly sliding inside of Waverly while her palm pressed against her clit.

Waverly nodded vigorously as her breathing increased. Nicole began to pump her finger in and out at just the right angle to guarantee that she would press against Waverly right where it counted most. After a moment of finding the right pace to make Waverly’s legs shake, Nicole added a second finger.  

“That.” Waverly tried to speak a full sentence but her vocabulary only seemed to diminish further with every move of Nicole’s skilled hand.

“That?” Nicole teased with a smile.

“That.” Waverly confirmed.

As her climax neared, Waverly’s jaw fell and the noises of pleasure that she’d been trying to confine escaped her. Hearing Waverly moan so freely sent Nicole into overdrive, making her pick up her speed and press herself harder into Waverly’s backside.

With little warning, Waverly reached her tipping point. She dug her fingers into Nicole’s arm and gasped as every muscle in her body tensed. The pleasure she felt was astoundingly momentous. Pleasure that seemed to go beyond the limits of human comprehension—pure ecstasy, if she had to put a word to it. And it spread through her body like electricity, leaving behind a warmth wherever it flowed.

Nicole made a few more strokes with her fingers, just enough to make Waverly feel like her knees might give out, before she finally removed her hands from Waverly’s body.

“Oh…my god.” Waverly still had yet to catch her breath as she turned around to lean against the stall. Facing Nicole, she looked up at the beautiful woman and couldn’t help but smile at her in the purple darkness.

Nicole smiled back before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

“So...” Nicole looked her up and down. “Does this mean I can get your phone number?”

Waverly laughed at the absurdity of her night, but nonetheless felt content and safe in Nicole’s presence.

“Only if you promise to take me out for dinner sometime.”

Nicole nodded and ducked down for another kiss, replying against her lips, “I think I can make that work.”

A loud clang against the stall startled them both, and suddenly a face was peering down over the top of the wall at them.

Wynonna gave them a confused look and said, “What are you two doing in here? Practicing the Heimlich Maneuver? Come on, let’s go. I’m tired of this place. I heard there’s a karaoke bar a few blocks away. I’m ready to get my Shania Twain on.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me here: puntrest.tumblr.com


End file.
